Galaxy Angel Multiverse - Galactic Mood Swings
by StevieBond
Summary: In a special multiverse story, three male OC's along with Tact and Kazuya come together to discuss who has it the worst when it comes to their pregnant wives and girlfriends, along with their mood swings. Suffice to say, the subject doesn't get very far for any of them...


**Here we are with the one-shot story that some people have been waiting for, and before this starts, a bit of house keeping.**

 **One of the OC's here isn't my own, but think of it as delivering a nod to one of my follower's OC's, hope you enjoy this randomness. ;)**

* * *

Galactic Mood Swings

"Yo, bartender." I said. "Another one for this married man, please..."

"Coming right up." he replied, serving another pint of diet coke.

It was one of those days that you just can't seem to get used to. But here I am, with another drink for me and for the rest of the guys, all male to be exact. The name's Arnold and I've had many countless adventures, most of which have been part of a group or on my own, but this is one adventure I would not want to go through again. So here I am, talking to Tact Mayers, Kazuya, Clayton my oldest friend and William who I met from another Galaxy Angel universe...oh, I should explain about that shouldn't I?

Well, allow me to break the fourth wall for a moment. I first discovered this multi-universe bar during one of my Lost Technology surveys from months past and from what I learnt, it's the center bar where characters from multiple universes come together to discuss what's been happening on their end and it was there where I became friends with William before I introduced him to Clayton and my universe's Kazuya and Tact. At first it was all confusing, but we learnt to make the most of it in time.

Moving on to the present, William and I had one thing in common, we were married to our wives and we often talked about what they were like, but today along with Clayton, Tact and Kazuya, we were all thinking the same thing. We were stressed out by our wives and girlfriends. And how did we come to this, because they're all at different stages of their pregnancy, except for Clayton's girlfriend, Chitose who was sitting close with him and writing things in her diary...which was unusual for a place like this multi-verse bar.

It had been a few months and I was close to being at my wit's end in having to deal with Milfie's mood swings, and it seemed Kazuya, Tact and William were feeling the same way with their loves. At least being here gave us the chance to get away from it all and take a breather, even though the stress will be around until the birth is due.

"I have to tell you, men." I sighed. "Milfie's the worst."

"The worst, how can she be the worst?" Kazuya asked. "Isn't she supposed to be the nice one?"

I shook my head. "Not when she's pregnant. One minute, she's asking for me to help with cakes and then moans at me for her bad luck the next!"

"I think we understand about her bad luck too well." Tact agreed.

"Well at least it's just her mood swings alone you have to deal with." William said. "I have it worse than you."

I looked at him. "Really, how bad can it be with Vanilla?"

"Well, she's in her early 20's as I told you before, but with her pregnant, I have to deal with her nano-machine going haywire!" He exclaimed. "You think her space bunny is just all small and cute? Dead wrong, it turns into that big blue wolf that can tackle me down with no effort."

Clayton sniggered. "You both are lucky that your wives aren't here to listen to this. You both would be killed by now."

I found that as a remark to me. "Oh yeah, can't wait to see how you deal with Chitose being pregnant."

He grinned as Chitose blushed and looked away. "Better than you, Arnold. That's for sure."

"Now now you guys." Tact intervened. "I think we can all agree that I have it the worst. Don't get me wrong, I love my Ranpha, but when she's in a bad mood, she can go at me for days."

Kazuya seemed confused. "For days?"

"Well, let me put it this way." I answered on Tact's behalf. "Remember when we saw Tact limping on his way to the Seldar space dock a few weeks ago when this place opened?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Well, you thought it was just an accident he had by tripping down a flight of stairs? Sooo not true."

Clayton laughed. "So Ranpha just rutted him into submission? Haha! What a lucky guy you are, Tact!"

Tact was embarrassed. "Hold on...that ain't funny!"

"At least it was just Ranpha alone, you don't have to deal with swords like I do." Kazuya sighed.

"Swords, you mean Lily goes on a rampage?" William asked.

"Yep and sometimes I even wonder how I'm still breathing after being chased by her with swords in her hands!"

"Well at least you both took your time before going through with it." I said. "You turned 18 a few months ago, after all."

"So come on, who has it the worst?" Clayton asked.

"I DO!" All four of us replied in unison.

"Geez, sorry I asked..."

"It's fine, Clayton." I sighed. "You know, I do think we're forgetting one thing about this and it's what happens after the pregnancy is over."

"Yeah, cause once the whole ordeal is over, we'll be blessed with quite a wonderful gift and that is a born child." Tact said.

"And then they'll be back to normal, right?" Kazuya asked.

"I don't think any of us could handle more than just one child." William said. "But you are right, I'll be glad to have Vanilla and her nanomachines back to normal."

"Speaking of which, who of the four girls is due the soonest?" I asked. "Cause my wife isn't due for three months."

"Vanilla's due in two months." William replied. "I hope I can survive for that long."

"Ranpha's due in four months." Tact said. "But there's a very small chance that she may end up being delayed by a week."

"And Lily's the furthest, she is due in five months." Kazuya added. "As long as I keep myself away from her sword collection, I'll live to see another day."

"Well, as long as we still love them, I guess that's what matters the most." I said. "I don't think we could ever leave them because of their mood swings alone."

"Yeah, you're right." Tact replied. "If only I wasn't so dense in the first place."

"I don't think you should be blamed for that." William disagreed. "I mean, it's the writing team's fault for making you that way."

"Psssst!" I intervened. "I thought you agreed to not mention that the GA universe is all a video game! Do you want us to freak out again?"

William suddenly remembered. "S-sorry, I forgot about that for one moment."

"What are you two whispering about?" Tact asked.

"Mindless garbage." I answered without hesitation.

Things were all quiet after a while when suddenly.

*BANG!*

The doors to the multiverse bar suddenly flew open and standing at the doorway were two very angry pregnant girls, everyone in attendance was fearing for their lives.

"KAZUYA!" A pregnant Lily yelled with her two swords at the ready that would make even Kirito fear for his life.

"TAKUTO!" A pregnant Ranpha yelled who was in full on yandere mode, never mind her tsundere behaviour.

Tact and Kazuya's faces were drained in pale white as if their lives were over.

"On second thought..." Tact said nervously. "...maybe we should just...run away?"

"M-m-m-maybe." Kazuya agreed, shivering. "If we sneak out now, they won't see us."

I groaned and face-palmed, this wasn't going to end well.

Tact and Kazuya snuck away from the table and they ran away by using another door to escape, but it was too late. Ranpha and Lily caught sight of them and they chased after them in pursuit.

"STOP RUNNING!" Lily yelled.

"GET BACK HERE!" Ranpha yelled as well.

Thankfully, Forte and Mint were around to calm them down and escort them outside the bar, thank Lady Shatyarn for small favours and plot convenience, eh?

Things settled down afterwards and then we noticed Vanilla and Milfie walking in. I was paying attention to my wife, she was in her dress outfit that she wore at the amusement park and her bump was definitely on show, reminding me why I married her in the first place.

Seeing what Tact and Kazuya go through, William and I agreed to go to our wives and I kissed Milfie on the lips with my hands on the bump. William did the same, kissing Vanilla with his arms around her waist and holding her gently.

As for Clayton, he had a nervous look on his face as a sweat dropped from his head and laughed nervously when he looked at Chitose again. Chitose was still writing down what had happened today and she smiled at Clayton before kissing him. As if to say that she'll do her best to not be like the other four girls, if she thinks of starting a family with him of course.

 _Good luck Clayton, you're gonna need it._ I thought to myself with a smirk.

THE END

* * *

 **There you go, a short one-shot but it was quite fun to write. :)**

 **Shoutout to Willgm who's OC (William) belongs to him.**


End file.
